


Observation Makes Perfect

by CapNBiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But to say this wasn't something he wanted, something he hadn’t fantazised about so many times before would be a complete lie. Standing there in the motel room he let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation Makes Perfect

The man reached out his hands to grab Dean's jacket and pulled him closer. Sliding the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

"Cas? C'mon, what are you doing?" a nervousness to his voice.

No reply came from the angel as he concetrated on unbuttoning the buttons on Dean's shirt. He could push him away. But to say this wasn't something he wanted, something he hadn’t fantazised about so many times before would be a complete lie. Standing there in the motel room he let it happen. Looking Cas up and down and finally settling on his lips. Lips he had wondered about many times. What they would feel like to kiss. What they would feel like on Dean's body. What they would whisper in his ears. What they would look like as gasps and moans came flowing out from behind them.

Castiel now only had Dean's jeans left, himself still fully dressed. His head was tilted downwards, eyes firmly pointed at the front of Dean's jeans. He looked at the angel, he seemed confused but determined. Dean leaned in, bending forward and tilting his head up to plant a kiss on those lips as Cas unzipped his pants. The kiss was short lived before Dean was herded towards the bed and pushed down onto the matrass. Hands grabbing hold of his jeans and boxers, pulling them both off in one relatively smooth motion.

"Cas, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Dean!" Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and flipped him so he was now lying face down on the bed, ass naked and exposed in the air. He heard the sound of a cap opening and closing and then felt a slight pressure against his rectum. It was cold at first, but he soon got used to it as the fingers massaged the muscles. Cas pushed a finger in, causing a gasp to escape Dean's mouth. He kept the finger still for a moment before slowly pulling it out again, stopping at the last knuckle. Once again he pushed the finger in, and once again Dean emitted a gasp. Every time he pushed in he pushed a little bit harder, a little bit faster. The gasps becoming louder each time, until they transformed into moans.

Dean whined as Cas pulled out his finger all the way. Pining for more. The pressure was swiftly added again. This time in the form of two fingers. He felt Cas begin to push back in and pushed back to Castiel's hand in response. A deep moan escaping his lips as he thrusted himself onto the fingers. The angel placed a firm hand on Dean's hip, keeping him from moving. He announced his displeasure at not being able to set his own pace. But quickly forgot about it as Castiel started moving his fingers in and out of Dean again. Spreading the fingers slightly to stretch him to make room for more. Cas inserted a third finger, but before he could resume his rythm Dean outburst "Cas! Fuck me already!"

Dean once again heard the sound of a cap opening and closing and the sound of a zipper. He felt an erection against him and Cas complied, pushing his slick cock into Dean and pulling a long hard gasp from his throat. He thrusted, in and out, sending shivers down Dean's spine. Cas shifted his hips to perfectly hit that sweet spot. Filling Dean's body with a quiver of pleasure as he moaned loudly. He kept thrusting, every so often hitting that same sweet spot. Dean grabbed hold of his own erection, now dripping with pre cum, and started jerking it to the rythm of Cas' hips pounding against his. Every jerk and every thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge. Another few jerks and another few thrusts and Dean was pushed over the edge, every piece of pleasure that had been building up spread throughout his body, every muscle tightened and he emitted a loud moan as he came all over the motel bedspread. It didn't take long, with the added tightness from Dean's orgasm, for Cas to have his own. The first sound to come out of Cas' mouth since they started, a low quiet moan. As his orgasm filled Dean with his cum.

When Cas had pulled out, Dean rolled over on his back next to the mess they'd made, Cas layed down next to him. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I have observed you for a while. Did I do it right?"

"Oh god, yes!" He gave a light hoars chuckle and looked at Cas. "As long as we can do it again some time." They looked at eachother, Cas nodded, pulling Dean's mouth into a smile.

He had never thought it would happen, but now it had and Dean would never let this fantasy-come-true end.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at writing PWP, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
